


The Lackadaisical Play

by AlwaysIrked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysIrked/pseuds/AlwaysIrked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic on Rodolphus's lackadaisical life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lackadaisical Play

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty short, but that's cause I want to expand on it. If you guys like it, I'll turn it into a full fic, but for now it's done.

_And a hush fell over the crowd..._

Day in, day out.

You live life like your not there. Merely a spectator in an ongoing show.

You love what you can't have, yet yearn for what you can touch.

Or can you?

No, you can't.

It's just out of your reach.

So close, the aroma fills your nose.

Yet so far, it slips from your grasp.

You do what is right in all the wrong ways.

You know all the wrong ways to do the right thing.

You know your wrong.

But what can you do?

Nothing

Because you're merely a spectator.

Watching your lackadaisical life.

 _Let the show begin..._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Think it could be improved? Tell me, I wanna hear it all!


End file.
